Y tú sin darte cuenta
by dana haruno
Summary: Hay algo que Nanoha desconoce y que parece no poder descubrir muy pronto... y el hecho de que Fate sólo lo pueda decir mientras la otra duerme, no ayuda mucho.


_**Y tú sin darte cuenta**_

_Sólo tú eres quién me puede levantar cada mañana y hacer caer en la más profunda de las melancolías por las noches…_

_Te veo todos los días… en mis sueños… en mi rutina._

_Explícame cómo haces para arrancarme le corazón y volverlo a meter en mi pecho con tan sólo un gesto tuyo…contéstame, porque ya no sé a quién más preguntar._

_Le pregunto al viento tratando de encontrar la respuesta escondida en una suave brisa; le pregunto al mar intentando visualizar en su azul lo que tanto anhelo…cuestiono a mi mente, a mi corazón…_

_Buscó la respuesta, indago en cada recoveco de mi memoria… y simplemente no obtengo nada… y tú sigues como siempre…_

_No tengo nada seguro, nada a que aferrarme, excepto este sentimiento que me llena y me fortalece, que me eleva y me enáltese. Éste sentimiento que me tortura y me mata, que me hace perder el suelo y me aporrea fuertemente en contra de la angustia._

_Quisiera arrancarme el corazón de un solo tajo. Ocultarlo de ti, protegerlo de tu recuerdo, de tu presencia… y sin embargo él se niega a abandonarte. ¿En qué momento lo volviste tu esclavo? ¿Cuándo dejó de ser mío para volverse tuyo? _

_Me elevas, ¿ya lo había mencionado?_

_Me elevas._

_Me sueltas._

_Me rescatas._

_Me dejas caer._

_Y todo lo haces sin siguiera darte cuenta…_

_Y mi corazón late con fuerza; se detiene de golpe; ríe; llora; vibra; sangra… y tú sin darte cuenta._

_¿Qué es lo que tienes, que con un roce me quemas? ¿Qué he visto en ti… qué te hace tan diferente a los demás? _

_No eres distinta a quienes me rodean, pero tu aroma es más dulce, tu voz es más apreciable, tus ojos son más hipnóticos, tu sonrisa es más brillante… perdona si algún día ya no soporto más y te robo un beso. Disculpa si en un momento de debilidad mis manos te dan esas caricias que tanto se han guardado. No pienses mal si de pronto me detengo a percibir mejor tu olor. No te asustes si trato de guardarte para siempre en mi memoria… _

_No trates de entender mis silencios, porque temo descubras lo que los causa. No me veas tanto a los ojos o averiguarás algo que no deseas. No lo intentes… no te acerques más… mantente a raya y disimula si algo no encaja._

_Suficiente ya con un corazón angustiado, ¿para qué querer dos? _

_Y sin embargo, aún angustiado, se niega a dejarte ir… ambos sabemos que no eres nuestra, que encontrarás a alguien con quién compartirlo todo. Alguien que te elevará de la forma en que lo haces con migo. Alguien que te sostendrá y ruego porque no te deje caer… y cuando ese día llegué no te asombres si me ves huir. No grites mi nombre, ni me exijas explicaciones. No me mires con preocupación._

_Porque éste corazón mío…si tan sólo pudieras sentir una pizca del dolor que sufre cuando se da cuenta que no es correspondido; cuando se estruja, cuando se ahoga, cuando se siente morir y agoniza por culpa de éste amor tan grande… si pudieras sentir todo eso, entonces talvez puedas entender el porqué no debes de ir tras de mí cuando eso ocurra._

_Te lo dejo cómo advertencia… _

_Una advertencia que no encontrará forma en mis labios. Algo que se quedará atorado en mi garganta… y que no sé si deseo que lo sepas._

_Confórmate con seguir jugando con mis latidos. Son tuyos, has con ellos lo que quieras… pero no los dejes a la merced de mis demonios; prefiero mil veces las heridas que me causas._

_¿Egoísta? _

_En ningún momento lo he negado._

_Te prohíbo indagar, te advierto de actuar… ¿Y dónde quedan tus sentimientos? Pero eso no importa, porque sé que no me corresponderías nunca, ¿cómo hacerlo si no es normal? _

_Y es a esta altura de mi monólogo en donde mi corazón late con fuerza regañándome. Reclamándome la falta de confianza hacia ti… porqué quiere creer que lo puedes voltear a ver. _

_Es estúpido, ¿cierto? _

_Ingenuo._

_Soñador._

_Optimista._

_Terco… y obstinado._

_Pero es todo tuyo. Sólo tuyo, ¿lo aceptarías…? ¡Escúchalo! ¿No percibes lo desbocado que late por ti? Es increíble que no te haya despertado. _

_¿De qué me sirve tener éste sentimiento tan hermoso dentro mío, si no puedo dártelo? Y a pesar de que me enveneno con el sabor de ésta hiel; aún así, cada uno de mis latidos son para ti. Porque te amo… no hay otra explicación: te amo._

_Te amo y no es un juego. Te amo y no es por capricho ni obsesión. Simplemente te amo porque mi corazón ha visto todo lo que eres, y lo ha comprendido, y lo ha aceptado, y ha latido emocionado._

_Te amo y siento que no tengo palabras para explicarlo._

_Te amo y sé que no es correspondido._

_Te amo y cada célula de mi cuerpo lo grita, es impresionante que no te des cuenta._

_Sólo tú eres quién me puede levantar cada mañana y hacer caer en la más profunda de las melancolías por las noches…pero está bien, ¿Por qué sabes…?_

-_-_-…

"¿Fate-chan?" Nanoha posó su mano sobre la mejilla de su amiga, la cuál parecía encontrarse absorta en sus pensamientos… y aparentemente mirándola fijo. "¿Fate-chan?" la sacudió un poco.

"¿Eh?" la aludida pareció regresar a la realidad.

"¿Te encuentras bien? Llevo un rato llamándote." La enforcer le dedicó una salida sonrisa al tiempo que presionaba un poco más para ella la mano de la instructora. "Cuando desperté ya te encontrabas así…" la voz sonaba indecisa. Ambas se acomodaron mejor en la estrecha cama del hotel en el que habían pasado la noche.

"Lamento haberte preocupado, es sólo que parece que aún no había despertado del todo" contestó sonrojándose un poco por lo patética que sonaba esa excusa. Sin embargo Nanoha no la presionó más.

"Eres todo un caso Fate-chan…" juguetonamente revolvió aún más los cabellos rubios y se levantó de la cama para ir al baño. "Más vale que te termines de despertar, recuerda que Hayate-chan nos quiere mostrar las instalaciones de lo que será la nueva unidad."

"Ya estoy totalmente despierta…"los ojos borgoñas siguieron de manera atenta a la castaña hasta que se ocultó tras la puerta del baño. _"Te amo…"_ fue un susurro inaudible, pero así estaba bien para ella. Se conformaba con tener a su amiga cómo primera imagen cada mañana.

**=0o0o0o0o0=**

Sí, sí, ya sé… es tan corto que parece un chiste, sin embargo no tienen idea de lo bien que me hizo escribir esto. Espero que sea de su agrado y tomando en cuenta que mi musa se niega a continuar mis demás fics… estás míseras tres hojas son todo un logro… espero poder continuar pronto con "Harlaown", pero algo me dice que necesitaré algunas negociaciones con la canija que me han dado por musa… de verdad espero haber podido plasmar la manera en la que hoy me siento… jejeje dicen que el amor apesta, pero no podemos vivir sin él.

Sin más que decir.

Dana.


End file.
